In advanced semiconductor manufacturing, there is a need for dielectric materials which can be spin-coated onto a surface of a semiconductor device to fill narrow spaces or gaps between device structures to provide a relatively planar surface suitable for subsequent device layer processing.
Improvements in planarizing dielectric materials are desired to provide planarization for advanced semiconductor devices having gaps about 20 nanometers wide and narrower. It is important that such dielectric materials are void free and are able to substantially inhibit electrical current flow (leakage current) through the dielectric material.